Long Time, No See, Little Brother
by KingIradescense
Summary: I suppose that, now, I need to find a job. I wonder what Father thinks of my new life. I hope he's... I hope he's proud of my decision. I hope he's proud of me. (T for safety as usual. I don't think you need me to explain the rest.)
1. Chapter 1

~Third Person POV~

Yukio didn't even bother to look up at his brother. "So? What did you want to ask about?" Rin responded with large hints of anger in his voice. "Don't play dumb with me! What's going on here?! You never told me about this!" Mephisto sighed. "I guess you should just explain." Yukio sighed as well, before beginning to answer. "As I said earlier, I became an exorcist two years ago. I was training from the age of seven; under the guidance of father, of course. Rin's expression then changed to one of surprise. "The geezer?! Then you knew everything about his work?" "Yeah. You were the only one who didn't know. Since I received a Spirit Wound from my demon brother when we were born... I've been able to see demons for as long as I can remember." "That's... but why? Why didn't you tell me anything until today? "I asked you why!?" "Let go of me." "Yukio!" In the process of pushing Yukio, Rin caused Yukio to drop the vial of animal blood. "That stinks!" Yukio begins to shoot the hobgoblins targeting Rin into oblivion. "Hobgoblins. There are many of them so they go even wilder." Yukio fixed his glasses. "I'll get rid of them, so you..." Rin interrupts him. "We're not done talking yet!" Yukio continues as though nothing had been spoken by Rin. "I'll get rid of them, so you..." Rin yells again. "We're not done talking yet!" More hobgoblins continue to attack them, but to no avail, as Yukio continues shooting them with a well-trained eye and a practiced aim. "Anyway, what did you think about me until now?" Yukio didn't bother to turn around before answering him. "What did I think about you?" Two more hobgoblins target the pair from behind. "It should be obvious." After shooting them both as previously, he looked at Rin and stated plainly and painfully without a hint of remorse. "You are a demon, and as such you pose a great danger." Rin stood there, torn between surprise, guilt, and a feeling of helplessness that made him almost angry. "That hasn't changed." Yukio then faced the hobgoblins yet again and continued to shoot them down, and one by one, they fell. "You're such an idiot. Why did you say you wanted to become an Exorcist?" He faced Rin yet again, pointing the guns towards the ceiling. "Revenge? Or... Or is this how you want to repent for what you did to Father?" Three giant hobgoblins began to form behind Yukio.. Rin lowered his gaze slightly, and squinted, most likely focusing his gaze on the hobgoblin in the middle, who was directly behind Yukio. Yukio, still seemingly not noticing, continued the conversation. "If that's how you really think..." He suddenly turned around destroyed the hobgoblins in a few simple shots. "You should quietly hand yourself over to the Order... or just die." He added after a momentary pause. "...Are you saying that it's my fault he died?" Rin finally had come up with something to say. Yukio turned his eyes, regardless of the fact that he wouldn't be able to see Rin. "Isn't it so?" Despite it being a question, he said it more like a statement; and without waiting for an answer, continued speaking. "He was protecting you all this time. And I was watching the whole time. Since Father's body was the only one able to resist Satan, he was constantly targeted!" His expression changed to one of anger. Rin was now baring his teeth, and squinted even harder. "He kept Satan at bay with pure willpower!" He continued on with his little rant. "He was the strongest Exorcist!" Another hobgoblin appeared to Yukio's left, but easily shot it, just like he had done with all the others. "As long as his willpower didn't falter..." A group of small hobgoblins came at once, but shot each and every one before they even came within 4 feet of him. "There's no way Satan could have possessed him! You said something to him, didn't you?!" Rin's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly, as he was painfully reminded of the night. "Never call yourself my father again!" His own voice rang through his head, and he hated the sound of it. He wanted to butcher the source. He didn't want to hear it. "If Father had any weakness it would have been you, Rin." Yukio, not noticing the surprise or the pain on his brother's face, continued the barrage of verbal attacks, alongside his physical attacks...

And pointed his gun squarely at Rin. "You killed father!" Rin just kept staring at Yukio. He squinted again and lowered his head slightly, as done previously. A painful silence passed between the two. Rin finally had something to say. "You're right to call me an idiot, so I don't care what you tell me. However..." His hand balled up into a tight fist... And he ignited into flames. "Don't you go pointing a gun at your brother!" He looked up. "We're brothers, aren't we?" He screamed, when the largest of all the hobgoblins came. Yukio, after regaining his composure, pointed the gun at Rin again; but Rin continued speaking. "I didn't kill our Father!" He slowly pulled the sheath off the sword. "If it would make you feel any better..." He then unsheathed the sword. "Go on and shoot!" Yukio, surprised, aimed slightly higher. "Shoot!" Rin screeched as he charged Yukio. Yukio, unable to pull the trigger, thought he was going to be killed... but rather, he went past Yukio, and sliced the hobgoblin in half, with one clean swipe. Even Mephisto, who had been standing there silently the whole time, seemed surprised. After the demon had dissipated, Rin sheathed his sword and turned to face Yukio yet again. "Don't think so lowly of me." He seemed to know that Yukio thought that he was going to have been sliced in half. "I won't fight my brother." Yukio, on the other hand, could do nothing but stare, but regained his tongue before long. "What were Father's last moments like?" He whispered. Rin averted his gaze, before answering just as quietly, "He was so cool. He died protecting me to the very end." He allowed his eyelids to droop. "I didn't decide to become an Exorcist out of revenge or some complicated reason like that." His eyes opened suddenly, and his head jolted, as though surprised. "I just want to become stronger! I don't want anyone to die because of me anymore!" Yukio's own eyes opened wider as he remember how he began his Exorcist training. "I'm scared... I don't want to see those scary things anymore!" "Yukio." Shiro placed his hand on Yukio's head, which comforted him. Yukio paused his crying and looking up at Shiro, who knelt in front of him. "Yukio, come with Daddy and fight." He spoke with gentle words. "Don't you want to become stronger than those things lurking in the dark so you can protect your brother and the others?" Yukio lowered his gaze, and didn't seem able to wrap his head around the concept of it. "Protect... my brother?" "Yeah." Yukio allowed a small grin to come onto his face as he came back to the present. "It's the same." "Huh?" Rin now seemed confused. "I became an Exorcist because of what Father told me... I wanted to get stronger. It's the same as you." Yukio came to show his brother the smile, which was now a bit wider. "If you really want to become an Exorcist, this won't be the last time you hear what I just told you." Rin's gaze dropped yet again, and his mouth closed, as he remembered the words in particular. "Just die." Spoken by his own brother. "Every Exorcist is after your life." His expression was now that of stone. "You should be prepared." Rin just allowed his head to drop and stared at the floor for a moment, before finally replying. "Yeah..." The classroom was then opened back up to the other pages.

~Rin's POV~

I continued to mumble an incomprehensible string of words as I trekked my way across campus in no particular direction. I'm supposed to be heading to the dorm now; scratch that, I was supposed to go back to the dorm by now. I'm supposed to be there right now.

I'm supposed to be a good boy now.

My phone continued to buzz in my pocket, nonstop. Finally, with a slight growl, I almost ripped the seams in the pocket while removing the phone, and stared at the screen. The caller was Yukio. Instead of picking up, though, I simply bent down and placed it gently on the floor, and continued to walk, letting it ring on. Yukio can keep calling all night, for all I care. I don't want to be anywhere near Yukio right now. It's not that I hate him... I don't think I could hate Yukio, even if I tried to. But I'm also aware of the threat that I pose to everyone around me, and the fear I'm capable of striking into everyone's hearts. So I'm going to leave. I'm not going to stop trying to become an Exorcist, or anything. I'm going to try and become an Exorcist by myself, so nobody will get hurt around me, or anything. I continued to wander True Cross Town, until I bumped into somebody. "Sorry, sir..." I mumbled, now having stopped walking. The man just went around, mumbling about how kids should watch where they're going. I wasn't even sure where I was at the moment. When I looked up, though, there was a cosmetics store almost right in front of me. If I kept walking, I probably would've walked into the display window. Well, it's a good place to start, I guess. Now, I need a new wardrobe. I'm just surprised that all these stores are still open... It's about... 9, I'd estimate. By the time I was finished with it all, I had blonde hair, dark, same color eyes, a pink undershirt with a purple, loose over-lying shirt with pink trims, boot-cut jeans, and large, furry hunter's boots. So, now that I have a new identity, I suppose I'll be giving myself a new name, too.

I'll call myself...

Wakahisa(1) Kurou(2).

I suppose that, now, I need to find a job.

I wonder what Father thinks of my new life.

I hope he's...

I hope he's proud of my decision.

I hope he's proud of me.

* * *

 **(1) Wakahisa : 'Forever young'**

 **(2) Kurou : 'Ninth son'**

* * *

 **Poppety-poppety-pop-pop-pop. This is my thought process:**

 **(Blank) - (Pops Into Head) YAY**

 **Lol, sorry I've been inactive, but my birthday party was yesterday (May 9th) and I got the Skylanders Trap Team game (FINALLY) and have been playing it nonstop. It's so fun . But I need all the traps, because I have a bunch of villains I can't use because I don't have a crystal trap to put them into... Talking about this makes me feel like a nerd... BUT... As Tuff Luck has said repeatedly,**

 **"Deal with it!"**

 **Also, in case you don't understand it, this is why I gave Rin the name Wakahisa Kurou... Since Rin is a demon, he, technically, cannot physically die from age. At least, for a very, very, very, VERRRYYYYYYY long time. And ninth son, since, he is the 'ninth son' of Satan. Yukio is technically the tenth, because he is younger than Rin, even if only by a few minutes.**

 **Das vedania!**


	2. Chapter 2

~Yukio's POV~ 

"Ahh!" I turned around to face the rest of the group to see what had happened, and I saw Shiemi on the ground. She appeared to have tripped on a rock. "Moriyama-san, are you okay? Please, be more careful." She nodded several times. "Okay!" Before long she was back on her feet and we continued trudging along the old, dirt path, overgrown with greenery and weeds. "Okumura-sensei?" I heard a male voice call from the back, so we stopped again and I turned around to face them, yet again. "Yes, Konekomaru-san?" "Why are we here, exactly? You haven't told us yet." I mentally face-palmed - I'd forgotten to tell them why we're even here in the first place. "There has been a constantly decreasing demon rate in this general area." "Well.. isn't that a good thing?" "It would be, if we knew why the rate was going down. There have been no records of any exorcists being sent here to, really, exorcist anything in at least the past decade, so we've been sent to investigate why the rate has decreased." He made an 'O' with his mouth, and we continued walking. The decrease began just 6 months after... Just six months after Rin vanished. Several thoughts crossed my mind about where or what could have happened to him. Many possibilities. Perhaps he was killed. Perhaps he was kidnapped and experimented on. Maybe he even turned over to Satan's side. Who knows, though?

Before long, the path began to open up and the greenery was slowly fading. Before long, the path rounded off, and that was the end of it. "Well, this is a pain." Izumo's input. Always so positive. "I wouldn't say that..." Shima appeared to be looking at something through the trees. "Well, why not, Shima-san?" I looked over at him. "There's a manor in the middle of this huge fenced in area right at the corner of the wood..." Everyone came over, mostly out of curiosity, and there was a huge manor right in the middle of the field, with a lake and a garden alongside of it. I made my way through the thick batch of forest between the path and the field, and before long we were at the door of the mansion. I was about to knock on the door, when it swung wide open. We entered, but proceeded with caution.

It took us awhile of searching the halls and rooms before we found what seemed like a dining room. This building seems even bigger on the outside than on the outside. Even this dining room is nearly the size of the abandoned dormitory Rin and I were supposed to share. What a strange way to be reminded of Rin, I guess...

"...What are you doing here?" A harsh male's voice turned our attention to the large doors at the top of a staircase at the end of the room. A blonde male wearing a large, loose, ruby red traditional Japanese robe with a black silk strip lining the whole robe, a white silk robe holding the robe closed around his waist, with a gold prong kanzashi sitting neatly in his hair, was leaning on the doorway. He appeared to be around our age. When nobody answered, he straightened up and stared at us with a harsh, almost hateful expression. This male reminds me vaguely of the male who saved us at the Gehenna Gate incident. To think that one mystery male beat down all those demons, made his way to the Gehenna Gate, and destroyed it within minutes, without so much as a scratch. It was, honestly, pretty cool to watch. The only problem as that nobody knows who this male was; or nobody seems to know.

"I asked you a question." He was slowly making his way down the stairs. We were armed, but I really didn't want to know what would happen when he reached the bottom. Only now I noticed that he was barefoot.

"We're incredibly sorry for trespassing on your property, it's that, we've been walking for days and we really don't know where to go... and we didn't know anyone lived here. We would've knocked, but the door was open." Which was partially true. We were supposed to keep following the trail, but the trail was supposed to be much longer. And the door opened by itself.

The male stopped proceeding down the stairs, and his expression softened greatly. "Well, why didn't you just say so?" The sound of a paper being wrinkled brought our attention to the middle of the staircase, where a note that wasn't there previously was there now.

 **YES, WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY SO?**

I felt a shiver go down my spine. "When did that note get there?" The male tilted his head at us. "What do you mean? It was just the 悪魔の家(1)." "The WHAT?!" Shima shrieked and began hopping, trying to keep his feet off the floor. "The 悪魔の家. You must be exorcists." This male is so blunt, it almost hurts. "Well, if you intend to kill me and the house, get it over with already. I quite honestly do not have all day." He leaned on the railing and tilted his head so it nearly seemed upside-down to us, having taken another step down the long staircase. I removed a gun from my belt and pointed it at the boy. "So I can assume that you're a demon, too?"

He waved a pale hand in a smooth, wringing motion, and his shiny, blue eyes watching his his hand. "Just a half-ling, nothing more." He then seemed to... check his nails? Then I realized that his nails were black. I slowly lowered my gun. "Friend or foe." He looked at us again. "Excuse me?" "I said, friend or foe. Are you with or against demons?" He shrugged. "I don't really have anything against demons in general, to be quite honest. We only strike.." His open palm quickly became shaking, tightly-balled fist, and his eyes widened into an insane look. "When we see a certain... situation." He suddenly calmed down and smiled gently at us. "So are you going to kill us or not? The 悪魔の家 becoming impatient." I sighed. "I'm assuming you're the cause of the decrease in demon activity in this area." The boy released an exasperated sigh and walked the rest of the way down the stairs. Now that he was closer, I could see that he wasn't wearing anything on his torso or legs under the robe. "Maybe." I shook my head a bit and tucked the gun back into my belt. "Mind if we stay for a few days?" "I don't see why not. It gets lonely out here... It's a big mansion, and yet I'm the only inhabitant. Some company will do me good. Come, follow me." The male gestured for us to follow him, and made his way back up the stairs without a second glance to see if we were following him.

* * *

 **(1) Demon House**

* * *

 **Well... sup. Nothing to really say in this update. This takes place after the Gehenna Gate incident, probably in the 3rd year of highschool.**

 **Welp, das vedania.**


End file.
